Whisper of The World
by Reienzberg
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya will never trust anyone. Friendship is nothing but a mere word and best friends are ceased to exist. Little did she know, life would twist her broken life with a ray of sunshine. KiseFem!Kuro. Set in university AU.
1. Chapter 1

_31st January 2020_

Everything in this world will always remains the same. The wind of spring, the youth of summer, the leaves of autumn, and the snow of winter. People said this world is beautiful and has so many things to look up to. People said to enjoy and keep up with the flow. People said acquire a good job, good family, and good friends.

Anything in this world will always remains the same. The anger of short-tempered people, the greed of wealthy, the arrogance of leaders, and the jealousy of hearts. The strong always wins. The outer shell of a human always comes first. The religionist people never caught red-handed. In the end, the world is unfair in its own way.

Yes, the world is definitely unfair. Because good people will always suffer and bad people will always be in peace. No one can be trusted, except yourself. Everyone is lying. If you believe them, you die.

Trust yourself.

And your _soulmate_.

It has been two years since I lost him.

* * *

**_Transition_**

An eighteen year old young woman is walking from her apartment to her university. It is her second year at art division. Her appearance is not that appealing and her presence is extremely weak, making her has the same transparency as a ghost. Her sky blue hair styled in French-braid, her bangs nearly covered up her eyes, her white scarf protects her from the cold of winter, and her teal rugged winter coat framed her already small body. Even in the crowded bus station, no one has paid her any attention. The bus has stopped and almost every one went up. Almost, because the woman doesn't move even an inch. She holds her small note and scans through the neat tables and columns written in it.

When the bus left, she clasps her note and put it into her slingbag. She checks the bus route and sits on the wooden bench. Tranquility is her friend, she could not ask for more. While she was enjoying herself, a jamming disrupted her train of thoughts.

A blonde young man run towards her place in fast pace. He takes some time to catch his breath. He pants hard and desperately seeks the router board. A loud scream can be heard the next thing which completely annoyed the transparent girl beside him. But it seems he ,as well, couldn't see the existence of her.

A glare is thrown immediately at the man. The woman hopes he would _behave._ Once again, it is nugatory. Finally, she takes a breath and starts talking.

"Excuse me," she said in a soft tone.

But the man seemingly deaf to her words. So, she said it again, this time in a louder voice. _For her._

"Excuse me,"

The man clearly doesn't give any impression if he actually sees her. To her last action, she stands and says the same thing again, behind him.

Finally, the man turned around and shouted. A much much louder scream than he has done. He takes a step away from her while freaks out from the experience. Scarred for his life, he determinely thought he has met his grim reaper.

"That was not really polite, wasn't it?"

The woman sighed in her uncountable numerous scene which she created. It is not her fault for having these kind of inconvenience in her life.

The man gains his composure after hearing her. He approached the young maiden and looked straight to her eyes. It is not like any other woman who knocked out because of it.

"I'm deeply sorry for what I've done,"

He said, bowing his head to her. The woman takes the gesture a sign of apology and a little satisficated because she could make him to notice her.

"I know I'm rude for suddenly asking. But could you tell me when the bus to Teikou University arrives?"

The man has to drop a little of his pride to do this. He has waken up late in the day of his mid-term test because he watched midnight and nearly having a heart attack when he looked at his alarm clock this morning. The day has not ended yet giving him surprises, now meeting him with a nearly-death-presence young woman which he never met before.

"It will arrive a minute later, you won't be late if you could take it," the woman said.

After saying that, she begins to walk away from the man, deciding she prefers to take a walk to her university to clear her mind. In middle way, the man shouted,

"Thank you, but I don't catch your name, I am Kise Ryouta," he said.

But instead giving him her answer, the woman only said the words with a smile beneath her scarf.

"It isn't important. But I'm in Teikou too,"

The man is dumbfounded at this. Kise Ryouta. Who knows every girl in his university. Doesn't even has ever seen her in any corner of his university.

The bus has arrived and Kise Ryouta doesn't understand the woman he just met at all.

Winter is cold, darling. Just like her.

* * *

A/N : Thoughts, maybe? Found this on a paper I had written a year ago. Damn old story is old. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

_Baffle_

* * *

Kise Ryouta's life is unabridged. He has aptitudes for everything, be it at sports, musics, and academics. His copy-cat skills let him develop talents for things he has not learnt in the past. It only needs a little insight of his eyes and all done. He could do the same, even with more power and better than the original. Gifted with good looks and body build, he is a part time model in a well-known fashion magazine.

To another advantage, he is rich as well. Whilst all of this seems enough, he is out-going and easily getting along with other people as well. Making him your number one men-to-hunt-down list. For women and sometimes, _men_. He has friends which benefits him and always did everything he asked them. It was all right, all in place for him. He always thought this is it. This is his life. This is his zone. And yet, in the end, he finds everything _boring._

It was all stagnant. Nothing interesting came up. Even he has to put excuses and fake smiles to evade his friends asking him to accompany them which in the ned, got him even more irritated because he sensated it as a waste of time. He could peacefully stayed and slept at home instead.

So, how come a stranger makes him curious like this? Kise doesn't like this feeling. It always leaves him perpelexed and blurred his focus.

He purposely sat beside the window to see the woman who has getting in his mind. No one ever been that cold to him. _No one_. He needed to check the woman again to confirm himself that she actually really walk to the university. Well, it is not that far from the bus station. Still, in this winter, one would not simply walking in the midst of frozen trees and gloom skies, alone.

Should she actually walked up the pavement like she said few minutes ago, Kise would have seen her,but she was no where in sight. A bus would be faster than a person walks, so how come Kise did not see her at all.

Arrived in Teikou University, Kise kept his minds for himself. His college friends bumped with him and they made their way to their morning class while being checked out by many girls. A typical day for Kise Ryouta.

Kise took pilot as his future career, therefore his program is that involves it. Even though his manager has suggested him to take modelling career seriously, Kise knows that deep down, being a pilot is his future call. Despite her sisters' protests as well, this is one of the many choices Kise actually thought throughoutly.

While in class, he heard his friends gossiping about a rumor.

"Hey, did you know that there is a ghost in art building?"

"Huh, what do you mean, a ghost?"

Talking about ghost, this morning Kise just met "one".

"Yeah, they said it was a figure of a woman,mixture of paints and scratches could be heard from inside,"

"Where?! I really should stay away from things like that!"

"I heard it is in the art building, first floor, on the very right corner of the hallway,"

Kise mentally noted to not go there after class. He doesn't like those things that much and his morning experience already led him to a not-so-good mood. Even in class, he still remembers about the girl. He doesn't know why, but he really want to meet her again despite their fateful encounter that morning.

Afterclass, his friends asked him to join them into karaoke. But today was not Kise's mood. So he "politely" rejected the idea with his puppy eyes and pleading look. It always worked.

Before going home, Kise decided to take a stroll around his campus. Glances from females couldn't be avoided and even though it actually disturbed him a little, Kise still greeted and talked friendly to them.

In the end, here he was. Kise arrived exactly at the front gate of art building. When he entered, he was amazed at how artistic and creative the building actually are. The hallways were all covered by student's graffitis and the floors were made of glass, so you could see the grass and small insects from above. The building also has a painter's palette with a painter's brush with blue and white color resembling Teikou's trademark color.

Kise walked inside the building until he realized there was a person in a room beside him. Kise leaned in and came across an amazing view.

There, in the middle of the room, was a woman with sky blue hair styled in braid with a white blouse and gray pants. She sat in a stool while painting the red and orange sunset in front of her. The light from the sky color enchanced the feeling of Kise's view. Even if it was still winter, Kise could see the sky clearly.

Kise forgot to breath for a second there.

The woman didn't seem to notice the blond's entrance. She kept drawing strokes to her canvas until she stopped middleway.

"Ano," the woman turned her body to face Kise.

Kise was not shocked at all. Instead, he approached the woman and said,

"I have found you,"

The woman stared at his golden eyes blankly. Deadpanned, she let out a chuckle.

"I never thought you still remembered it," she said in such a low voice, Kise might gone pass it if it weren't for they're the only one in the room.

"Well, I kept my promise. So," Kise extended his right hand,

"Kise Ryouta,"

The woman stared at his hands for a few seconds until she awkwardly took it,

"Kuroko Tetsuya,"

After the introduction, both of them didn't speak at all. Kuroko continued her sketch while Kise was looking at her intently.

Then, a guard showed up, telling them to go home because campus ground will be closed in fifteen minutes.

Kise accompanied Kuroko to the bus station again, Kuroko kept walking down the pavement when Kise stopped her with his words.

"Kuroko,emm,-san, why don't you take the bus?" he asked.

"I like it this way," the woman replied, with only necessary answer.

"Then let me escort you," Kise said with a smile.

"No, thank you," the bluenette rejected the offer.

"But it's already near night, you can't go alone without a man with you," he said, wishing her to take a grasp about his implicit motive.

"It's alright, Kise-san, I am not that fragile," the woman said in blank expression.

_But you look like one._

"And I do not like to be treated like that by someone I have just met, Kise-san," Kuroko continued her sentence, surprising Kise.

"Then, good bye, Kise-san, I have to take my leave now," Kuroko walked down, leaving Kise staring at her back.

No one has ever put down his offer like that. No _girl_ has ever.

This is not good.

She had ensnared Kise Ryouta's mind.

* * *

A/N : Thoughts? I wrote this in the midnight so sorry for any unnoticed mistakes ! xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Imperceptible_

* * *

Since their first meeting, it was countable how Kise never woke up late anymore. In fact, he had already had a stable morning hour thanks to her.

For these past few days, Kise had tried to get closer to the bluenette. He always went to the art building after his classes. "Picked her up", and along the way, Kise talked about his life. Be it his study, his friends, and his hobbies. Kuroko listened to him and in a glance, they looked like they were having their own time.

But, that was not true, at all. At least, for Kise. Even though Kise always began the topic, in hope she would spill a thing or two about herself, Kuroko never met his expectation on this. Kuroko only gave a hum or a nod as her reply. Kise was sure if he did not started the conversation, they would have been quiet for all times.

Kise didn't understand how could she be so silent. So...

Expresionless. Kise remembered he never actually saw her smiling. Minus the small chuckle she let out when they met in the art classroom. The young woman really need to be more "human", he thought,

Kise never expected her would be so closed about herself. He never knew someone so distant and cold. But even with all of the obstacles, Kise still wanted to know better about the blue-haired artist. Kise felt she was unique.

"I will not give up that easily, Kuroko-_san_,"

* * *

Because today Kise's class ended up sooner, he immediately went to the art building. Unlike any other days which no students existed at all, in this early afternoon, the art buildding was full of people.

Being a Kise Ryouta, one couldn't avoid getting stares. Despite all of the eyes and whispers on him, he still walked down the aisle nonchalantly. When he found the classroom she always occupied to be vacant this time, the young man asked two of the girls in his sight.

"Excuse me, could I ask something?" he said politely, with a beaming smile.

"Of course, what is it?" one of them said, giggling to her other friends.

"Do you know where is Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Huh? Who?" the girl asked with a disoriented look on her face, her other friends also looked the same puzzled as her.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kise said again, thought it wasn't that clear.

"Sorry, Kise-kun, but we never heard any students here named that," the girls said.

"Oh, okay,thank you for your time, good evening ladies," Kise said, showing his white pearly teeth to them.

The girls flocked and left Kise while stealing glances from behind.

Kise asked other students even teachers he met, but no one met his expectations on knowing the bluenette whereabouts. Unlike in the afternoon, in noon, she was really completely invisible.

Heck, even no one knew who she is.

It really felt like she never existed in the first place.

Kise went to the rooftop and finally found what he had been searching for.

Kuroko Tetsuya was sitting with her legs straightened on the floor, she gazed at the sky while scribbling down her sketchbook. Feeling she had not been conscious of his presence, Kise approached the bluenette.

At the same moment, when Kise wanted to attack the young woman, surprising her, the picture on her sketchbook mesmerized him.

It was your usual clear blue sky, with few cotton clouds and a flock of flying birds. But what took him by surprise, it was all illustrated with pencil sketch.

Yes, _pencil_ sketch to create the effect of living blue sky.

Kise was not a pro at drawings, this he knew well. But with one look, even Kise Ryouta could tell no artist could have portrait something so common to be so artistic. That is no hardwork. That is not something through years of drawing would lead you.

That is a _talent_.

"Kise-san," the girl monotonously said.

Kise's plan hit him back like a boomerang, it was him who was taken aback now. The said young woman turned her head around, facing his golden eyes.

"Uh,- Ku-kuroko-san," he said, voice still shacking because her action.

"You don't have to be so startled at the sight of me," she said, closing her sketchbook and getting up, wiping imaginary dust from her brown skirt.

Kuroko put on her white jacket which now covered up her black turtleneck. Kise entailed her walking down through the stairs and the hallways. Because of their "I-want-to-get-you-know-better" act, by Kise. Kuroko never minded his existence on her life anymore.

When they were in the hallway to Kuroko's classroom, Kise found out something peculiar. Something he found out just now. If Kuroko Tetsuya really a student here in Teikou, then how come no one knew about her? To the extent of teachers didn't know her at all.

_Who is she?_

Kise's train of thoughts was disturbed by the sound of a door being opened. Kuroko entered her classroom and placed her unfinished drawings to a hanger and started drawing again.

Sure, Kise and Kuroko talked because Kise triggered it. Still, this was nearly annoying on how she could always in her own world while Kise desperately searching for a key to enter it.

"Ne, Kuroko-san, you are a student here in Teikou, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she said, not wasting her time on looking at him.

"Then why are you not in a class, uhh, I mean real class with teachers and the others?"

Kuroko didn't give her reply.

"You know, I asked people about your whereabouts, but no one knows who are you,"

...

It seemed that Kise had finally hit a topic which made Kuroko shocked. She stood up and took her drawing. There, painted the same sidewalks from the bus station where they first met.

"Kise-san, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this picture?"

Kise looked through the picture. It was beautiful, just like her pencil sketch of the sky he saw.

"It was beautiful like always, Kuroko-san," Kise answered, smiling.

"Why?" Kuroko asked more.

Yes the picture is beautiful. But something seemed wrong. Kise couldn't seek the right answer to it.

"Because how well the picture is drawn and the color of each other harmonized,"

Kuroko Tetsuya chuckled a little. It was not a girly chuckle. It was dark. A hateful kind of chuckle.

"In my case, that was not the answer Kise-san,"

Kise's premonition of the picture came out right. And the reason why the picture was so wrong in Kise's point of view, was the exact reason why Kuroko Tetsuya drew it.

"It was because there's no human in it,"

* * *

A/N :EXAM WEEK FOR MEEEEEE :"( *CRIES OUT LOUD, BAWLING LIKE KISE* I'm so dead xD Tomorrow is the starting day for me, but I continued this instead 0 3 0. Anyway, read and review guys ! :* Oh and thanks to aimiera who has placed my story in the community *bows* (If it's not aimiera, then please notice me, since the community is hers, I thought aimiera was the one who placed me, I mean, this story there) !


	4. Chapter 4

Humans...

Oh how much she despised them.

Despite being one of the said creatures, she could not believe how much hatred she had nurtured. How she loathed every single being in this world.

How much suffering because of them, she had endured her entire life.

Kuroko Tetsuya never understood the very base concept of human's fool minds.

She never understood duality. Never understood fake-ness. Never understood white lies.

Yet she completely realized that "duality" was actually what makes the world kept spinning until this day.

And the irony?

That duality _himself_ saved her from the depths of Hell.

* * *

_**Heartfelt**_

"_It was because there's no human in it,"_

Shock jolted through Kise's entire body, the exact moment she said that. Never in his whole life that kind of thoughts occured in his mind. Negative? No, that's not the best words to describe her comments.

Kise couldn't apprehend anything of her. She had given him a new light. Something to color his day. But who would ever thought, rather than the fiery red, the calming blue, the wise green, or the golden yellow which was poured into it?

From the first moment their eyes met, Kise should have known better. He should stop chasing her. He should stop himself from opening the Pandora box.

But he couldn't. It's already trapping him deep inside her spider web.

Kise couldn't react at all. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the suitable rejoinder.

Looking out from the window, Kise uncovered the sun nearly set its crown indicating the stars and the night sky to show up. So he took the picture from Kuroko's hand and assigned it back to its place.

Kuroko didn't capture Kise's behavior at all. She was expecting something else. She has done this many times before and it always worked. The said person would always turn their back on her and left her. It was easier like this than to stay beside them.

To fulfill their empty expectations on her.

Kise opened the door and she was just left standing. The next words came to a surprise for her,

"Kuroko-san,"

She was still quiet.

"I don't know what you may think of me right now,"

Then finally after all this time, the words she want to hear from someone, the exact sentence she has been longing.

"But that will not be all what it takes to chase me away, I'll see you tomorrow as usual," he said, with a kind smile, from his heart. It was so pure, Kuroko knew that Kise was sincere with her.

Kuroko was freezed on the spot. She took a glance again at her picture and discovered something else.

Yes, Kise Ryouta might be right. The picture was beautiful because how well the picture is drawn and the color of each other harmonized.

Kise had taken the first step to know her. He had gained the key to her door.

* * *

Kise was pleased. In the end, even though Kuroko Tetsuya still being the silent woman she is, at least she was not all dead when put next to him. She had given him chances to know her better. She had answered him with decent answer she could provided. And what's what, she actually found herself enjoying his presence as well.

All because Kuroko felt it was okay to trust this guy a little.

Wait. Hold on. Stop.

What is it that Kuroko felt? Tell again. Trust?

Since when did she start to trust those imbecile creatures again.

"Kuroko-san, wait here. I want to buy something in the convenience store,"

"Oh, alright,"

Kuroko leaned to a pole near her and she started thinking again. How could that blond man still have the guts to be with her, after the nearly silent treatment she gave to him in their first weeks. First impression always left something right.

When she was deep in thought, suddenly a person bumped into her.

"Damn pole for being there!" the man said.

Ah. This again. No matter how much she tried to be "exist", it always ended up like this. This is another reason why Kuroko got tired of having "people" around her. They always forgot about her. Not noticing her existence. She was transparent. Imperciptable.

Kuroko ruffled her nose against her white muffle. It has been cold because of the winter and spring had not make any sign to come. Usually,even if the weather was like this, she would walk down the street alone, enjoying the scenery of white snowflakes and snowballs.

Alone. By herself. In this cold elements.

Just then, Kise finished his errands and waved his hands to the bluenette. They walked down the pavement again with Kise story-telling her his usual stuffs. Then it hit Kuroko.

Ever since this man followed her everywhere, trying so hard to get close to her, Kuroko never walk alone anymore. She would always have this man beside her.

Kuroko looked through Kise's eyes when he was talking. He was so happy. His eyes radiating with excitement. How long did Kuroko watched a person this happy just by talking to her?

Talking to a quiescent person like her. Kuroko couldn't comprehend his mind. But one thing Kuroko felt.

Maybe it was okay to let this man knew about her a little.

* * *

Kise Ryouta just finished his afternoon classes. Three hours of lecture made his mind nearly lose its senses. He packed his books and made his way to Kuroko's place.

"Kise, where do you go recently?" his friends asked him.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we hang out together, you know?"

"Wanna hit karaoke today, man? There will be cute girls from Seika University,"

Kise didn't like those kind of "activities" at all. Because he already predicted it. It's not him who will took the first step. Of course it would be the girls. Just because he is a model. Just because his outer appearance. Kise sighed.

"Sorry, I got an appointment today,"

"Whooot! You got yourself a chick?" his friend asked.

"Don't you call her like that, she's too dignified to be called a chick," Kise smiled.

The rest of the guys only stared at Kise in disbelief. Did he really say all of that? They knew that no normal girls would catch his eyes like that.

"Gotta go, minna! Won't make her wait for me now, jaa!" he playfully smirked.

* * *

When Kise arrived in front of Kuroko's classroom, the sight of two persons baffled him.

A red haired man was standing there in front of Kuroko hands caressing her cheeks affectionally. A thin smile was curved in the man's mouth. Kuroko closed her eyes, relishing every single action the man given to her. Their distance was so close. It was picturesque. Supported by the red yellow sky from the window, it nearly felt they were drawn in a canvas.

It took Kise's breath away. It stopped Kise's beat for a second there.

And all Kise could do was not to confound their peaceful state.

So Kise ran from his place, withstanding his own messy feelings.

* * *

A/N : FINALLY ! My test ended last Monday! Thank you for my dear reviewers who wished me good luck ^^ :D You guys are the best~ and oh I guess it's time to answer your reviews directly here, so :

To Shaun the Rabbit : Yeah, I made Kuroko's first name still Tetsuya because I thought for people who don't like Kuroko's name changed or gender changed, then they coud imagine this story as BL LOL ! I know it's a strange reason but ... yeah xD

To Calico Neko : Thank you for your support! xD I did pretty well on my test~ The reason why I don't change Kuroko's name is already answered in Shaun the Rabbit's reply You felt happy because of my chapter T^T thank you ! I also felt happy writing Kuroko rejecting Kise's offer *evil grin*

To imKimTheWriter : I'm surprised you're giving me review ! xD To tell you the truth, I also enjoyed reading your fanfi especially Last First Love ! :D Please continue that story T^T it is really beautiful. Maybe Kuroko's really a ghost? Just kidding. She is a human. But she has very low presence ( maybe lower than in the manga) LOL. Good luck for your preliminary as well, hope you do well ! xD

To MangaRen : Hai :D ! Thanks~ hmmm her soulmate? Do you really interpret it like that? HEHEHEHEHEHEHE no spoilers ;)

To konan248 : Yeah I also thought like that too! xD since winter and art really mixed with each other ! Or is it just me? 0 3 0

To shiro626 : Thank youu 3 I did pretty well on my exam xD

To Honeydee : For real? 0_0 YEYYYY I'm so happy reading your reviews ! xD I'm glad you like it ! And how come you read my mind? LOL in this chap you could see the start of the so-called "competition" between Kise anddd well you could predict it right ;) Kuroko's past would probably be revealed later on, I've already dwell on it pretty much now, but I won't promise you it will be happy :D after all what's the use of our sunshine if she already was bright from the first place? *laugh* Enjoy the new chapter and tell me what do you think okay :* Good luck for your thesis ! You can do it GANBATTEEEEE ~~~~

See you guys later ! :D Read and review for my sake as well ~


	5. Chapter 5

_Closer_

* * *

Seriously. It had been ages since Kise woken up with a hangover feeling. His notions all screwed up,black baggy eyes drawn to his lower eyelid. He didn't feel like doing anything at all, just wanna lying in his bed for this day.

He pulled his yellow blanket up to his face. Struggling with the loud voice from his alarm. Finally he found his comfort place and started to drift again in his lala land. Until ...

"RYOUTA WAKE UP!" a woman in her twenties with a white beauty mask smothering her face and her yellow hair rolled in a messy bun, slammed down Kise's door and shouted.

Not a so good start for his day.

"Ghh, what is it, nee-san? Can't you see I'm still sleeping?" Kise frowned, closing his eyes with his arms.

"It is nine a.m. now, dear Ryouta. And here I am, worrying about my little handsome brother will not attend winter ceremony from the headmaster on time," she sarcastically said to him.

...

Winter ceremony? From the headmaster?

Crap!

Cursing his body which did not feeling good that day, he ran to his bathroom, promptly smeared the toothpaste into his toothbrush. He changed his bed clothes into brown turtleneck and his boxer into black long pants. He swung his black winter jacket while brushing his teeth. When he finished, he grabbed the car key from dining table and stuffed some bread to his mouth.

"Ryouta ! I need to use that car today!" his sister shouted from his bedroom.

But Kise didn't have time to reply, he himself should really set his foot to his university or else...

"RYOUTA NO DINNER FOR YOU TODAY!"

And that's how Kise Ryouta found himself in a turmoil disaster with his dear sister, Kise Ryouko. In the morning. No less.

* * *

Kise "safely" reached Teikou University with his sister's car. Certainly, she wouldn't let him off easily tonight. But he had no choice.

He carefully walked towards the university's auditorium, hoping the guards wouldn't see him. One does not simply come late when there is an important ceremony especially if the headmaster is the one who will do the speech.

University of Teikou's headmaster. One title with supreme power in it. University of Teikou has vast connections with various well-known companies around the world. It also has some relation with governments and undergrounds. Because all of the well establishment, it is very easy for a graduate from Teikou to acquire a job, in a rather high position for a starter.

The headmaster rarely attends the public, even in its own university. Not only being a headmaster, the headmaster also owns a huge private company. Which means leaving the school administration to the vice principal and administration staffs. Fortunately, because of its strong fundamental foundation, even with the freedom ways of learning, there has not been any uprising from the students or any kind of sorts.

So here Kise was. Opening the cornerside door with very small creaks as possible. Then he sat on the backest seat of the left wing auditorium.

He sighed in relief, he was relieved he made his way without anyone noticing. He leaned back to the chair and looked upfront.

In the podium, standing a red-haired man with black suit and black pants. His scarlet tie was knotted neatly in his white shirt. He stood upright and speeched throught the grand room. It seemed that his age is still on twenties, below twenty five. Kise assumed he is the headmaster of Teikou, by his way of speech. It was his first time seeing him.

...

But then something hit him. Kise felt this is not his first time. Yes, he had seen this man `somewhere, some place, in a ... classroom? ...

Wait ! Kise took another good sight of the man once more. That red hair, that white skin, even that height.. There's no mistaking it.

This man was the same man Kise saw with Kuroko.

"... I hereby conclude my words. May all of you succeeded the winter examination. Thank you," the red-haired man said.

Earning thousands of applause, a teacher took the role of moderator,

"And that is the end of speech of Mr. Akashi Seijuro, now for Mr. Sobe Koga ..."

This might just be Kise's feeling, but he could feel Akashi's stares on him for a split second there. Causing the blonde suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, but he shook it off.

He needed to see Kuroko. Now.

* * *

He went to Kuroko's classroom after the ceremony. He needed to see her. He also didn't know why.

When he arrived, he relieved that Kuroko was alone again, sketching her paintings as usual. Kise didn't understand why. He slided the door and approached her.

"Is that you?" Kuroko asked, not turning her head.

"Kuroko-san," Kise replied, but not in his usual cheerful tone.

"Kise-san," Kuroko met his gaze.

Suddenly, a hand brushed softly against Kuroko's pale cheek. Kuroko widened her eyes due to the unexpected action of the man in front of him. She wanted to push him away. To stop. But she couldn't.

Maybe this was the first time Kuroko Tetsuya ever witnessed Kise Ryouta's hurt face. His eyes didn't glow instead it was looking at her with sorrowful feelings. His usual shining smile got ridden by the sullen expression he had now.

She also didn't understand, but she didn't like this Kise a bit.

"What is it, Kise-san?" Kuroko asked, still gazing at his honey eyes.

"Kuroko,"

"Yes?" really, Kuroko didn't conceived the him now.

"Kuroko-chi,"

"Huh?" Kuroko became more confused. For heaven's sake, who in the world made Kise Ryouta like this?

"Kuroko-chi, could I call you that?" Kise asked with his sullen tone.

"Why did you call me that?" Kise's hands still caressing Kuroko's cheek.

"Because that way, I could feel closer to you. Even just one step,"

Then Kise put both of his hands to Kuroko's shoulder. Getting another surprised look from the bluenette.

"Kise-san was really weird today," Kuroko said, with her deadpanned look.

"Ah, yes, maybe I am,"

Finally Kise was smiling again. This is the Kise Kuroko knew.

"A sad face didn't suit you, Kise-san,"

"Yeah, I know. Kuroko-chi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hands?"

Kuroko wondered about Kise's change of mood. Nonetheless, she only nodded.

Kise grabbed Kuroko's hands delicately. Enjoying every warmth from her hands. His mind and heart finally settled down. He calmed down.

Kise repeatedly ask himself how could her presence could do this much to him?

He entwined their fingers together and smiled to her. Kuroko still didn't smile but it's alright.

Because he knew. Kuroko didn't mind his actions today.

And Kise felt grateful to her.

* * *

A pair of golden and red orbs observing the scene before him carefully. It was strangely rare for her _possession_ to be this close to someone else than him.

It might get interesting, he chuckled. After all, it's been so long since he saw her with anybody else.

So someone could break that ice wall? Hmm, no. Still not yet complete. But it is rumbling one by one.

To think someone would openly sent him a challenge. Fine, he accepted.

He knew. He foresaw. He would not lose. He never loses.

Because he is Akashi Seijuro, the one with the rightful right to own Kuroko Tetsuya's body and soul.

* * *

A/N : Dear fellow readers, may you not kill this lowly author for late updates. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ! 3 :* KISSES TO ALL OF YOU MUAH MUAHHHHH –sensored-.

REVIEW PEOPLE.


End file.
